


Ava & Alex

by Belle_Schuyler



Category: Austin & Ally
Genre: F/F, F/M, High School, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27532309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belle_Schuyler/pseuds/Belle_Schuyler
Summary: A spin-off series of Austin & Ally, staring their teen children Ava and Alex Moon. Be on the lookout for some cameos of characters from the original show, too!
Relationships: Ally Dawson/Austin Moon
Kudos: 3





	1. Cast Lists and Crushes

_Austin and Ally, now in their 40’s, sit together at the piano in the practice room._

**Austin:** _[singing while Ally accompanies with piano]_ I-I-I own this dream, ‘cause I-I-I got you with me…

**Austin/Ally:** …there’s no way I could make it without you, do it without you, be here without you!

_They grin at each other as they finish the song._

**Austin:** We’ve still got it.

**Ally:** Heck yeah, we do!

_They high-five as the door opens, revealing their children, 14-year-old Alex and 16-year old Ava._

**Ava:** Mom, Dad!

**Ally:** Hey guys!

**Austin:** How was school?

_Ava and Alex take a seat next to the piano._

**Ava:** It was great! Ms. Starr is going to announce the school play tomorrow!

**Austin:** That’s awesome!

**Ally:** Are you going to audition, Ava?

**Ava:** Definitely!

**Alex:** As long as you don’t have a repeat of last year.

**Ava:** Alex!

**Austin:** Hey, don’t listen to him, Aves.

**Ally:** Yeah, you made a great ‘Baker Number 3’ last year!

_Ava smiles, embarrassed, while Alex grins smugly._

**Ally:** What about you, Alex?

**Austin:** Yeah, you’re in high school now too, buddy! You could audition if you want.

**Alex:** Oh, I don’t know…

**Ava:** You totally should! We could be on stage together!

**Alex:** That would be pretty fun…

**Ally:** Yeah! And it would be a great way to get you out of your shell.

**Alex:** Okay, I’ll give it a try.

_Austin, Ally, and Ava make various sounds of encouragement._

**Alex:** But if I get ‘Baker Number 3’, I’m not doing the show.

_The family laughs._

*Theme song interlude*

_The next scene opens in Ms. Kira Starr’s homeroom. Alex, Ava and the other students are seated while Ms. Starr stands at the front of the room._

**Kira:** Alright class, I know we’re all excited for the announcement of the big school play, but first I want to take a minute to introduce our newest student, Katy.

_The new girl walks in, and Ava is awestruck._

**Kira:** Did you want to introduce yourself to the class?

**Katy:** Um, sure! Hey everyone, I’m Katy. I just moved to Miami from Los Angeles, and I’m excited to get to know you all.

**Kira:** Thank you, Katy. There’s an open seat right next to Ava, in the back.

**Katy:** Thanks.

**Ava:** _[whispered to Alex]_ That new girl is really pretty!

**Alex:** Well, she’ll be sitting right next to you! Say something to her.

**Katy:** _[as she’s sitting down]_ Hi.

**Ava:** Hey! Um, I’m Ava.

**Katy:** Nice to meet you, Ava.

**Ava:** So, do you uh, come here often?

**Katy:** I…guess so? This is my homeroom.

**Ava:** _[chuckling awkwardly]_ Right.

_Ava looks over at Alex helplessly, as he stares at her exasperatedly._

**Kira:** Alright, and without further ado, I’m delighted to announce that this year’s play is….

_She recreates a drumroll on her desk._

**Kira:** Romeo and Juliet!

_An excited murmur spreads through the classroom._

**Ava:** _[to herself]_ Yes! No more ‘Baker Number 3.’

_To Ava’s horror, Katy overheard her. Alex shakes his head._

**Kira:** Auditions will be next Friday. Good luck!

_The school bell rings overhead._

**Kira:** Oh, and there’s the bell! Have a great day everyone, I’ll see you tomorrow.

*******

_Alex sits at the piano in the practice room, idly plucking at the keys. There’s a knock at the door._

**Alex:** Come in.

_The door opens to reveal Ally, smiling sympathetically._

**Ally:** Hey, honey. What are you doing up here all by yourself?

_She takes a seat next to him at the piano bench._

**Alex:** Trying to psych myself up for auditions tomorrow. I’m really nervous.

**Ally:** You’re going to do fine. What’s the worst that could happen?

**Alex:** I could blank on my lines, throw up, and embarrass myself in front of the entire school?

**Ally:** Well, I meant that as more of a rhetorical question, but –

_Alex laughs despite himself._

**Ally:** Look, no matter what happens, I’m so proud of you for putting yourself out there.

**Alex:** Thanks, Mom.

_They hug._

**Alex:** How did you overcome your stage fright?

**Ally:** Well, it took time. And a lot of courage. But eventually my curiosity became stronger than my fear.

**Alex:** What do you mean?

**Ally:** I learned a lot about myself right after conquering my stage fright. Like, the anticipation is always worse than the actual thing. And that the audience is almost never as scary as they are in your head.

**Alex:** And that Dad is a really good kisser?

_Ally is caught off guard, but plays it off._

**Ally:** Did Ava tell you that?

**Alex:** Nah, Uncle Dez did.

_Ally chuckles, lost in the memories._

**Ally:** Yeah. Your dad and I had our first kiss that night, too. Just another thing to make the moment all the more special.

**Alex:** _[teasingly]_ You guys are so cliché, it’s kinda gross.

_Ally playfully ruffles Alex’s hair as the scene fades out._

_***_

_The next day, in the school auditorium._

**Kiara:** Alright, everyone. Thank you all for coming to audition for our school play. I’ll be going in alphabetical order, so when I call your name, come with me.

_As the first students go to audition, Katy approaches Ava and Alex._

**Katy:** Hey, guys. I just wanted to say, break a leg in there!

**Ava:** _[confused]_ But if I break my leg, I wouldn’t be able to perform in the show.

_Alex elbows Ava and gives her a look._

**Ava:** Oh, you meant like good luck!

_Katy nods, a bewildered yet amused smile on her face._

**Ava:** Well, uh, twist an ankle to you, too!

**Katy:** _[through a laugh]_ Thank you?

**Kira:** Katy?

_Ms. Starr waves for Katy to follow her. Katy waves to Ava and Alex before going into the room. As the door shuts, Ava sinks into an empty seat and groans._

**Alex:** _[patting her back]_ Real smooth, Aves.

**Ava:** I can’t help it! I turn into an idiot when I’m around her.

**Alex:** Let’s just hope you don’t share any scenes together.

_Ava nods as Alex sits next to her._

**Ava:** What about you? Do you feel ready?

**Alex:** I think so. I talked to Mom last night, and I decided…no matter what happens, at least I gave it a shot.

**Ava:** Good for you!

_Katy exits the room, with Ms. Starr following behind._

**Kira:** Alex?

_Alex stands, taking a shaky breath to clear his nerves. He makes eye contact with Ava who gives him a thumbs-up. As he follows Ms. Starr, Katy sits next to Ava._

**Ava:** How did it go?

**Katy:** Not bad, I think I’ve got a chance!

**Ava:** I’m sure you did great.

**Katy:** Thanks!

_Alex comes back into the room. Ava meets his eye, and he shrugs. She smiles sympathetically._

**Kira:** Ava?

_Ava stands, ready._

**Katy:** Hey, Ava.

_Ava locks eyes with Katy, who winks at her._

**Katy:** Twist an ankle.

_They share a smile as Ava heads into the room._

***

_Several days later, Ava runs into the music factory after school, holding a sheet of paper._

**Ava:** They just released the cast list! Guess who got the part of Juliet?!

**Austin:** That’s amazing!

**Ally:** Congrats, honey!

**Trish:** _[fake crying]_ I’ve never been prouder.

**Alex:** Aunt Trish?!

**Ava:** When did you get here?!

_Trish hugs both the kids while Austin and Ally look on fondly._

**Trish:** While you were at school. I wanted to come down for a few days to surprise you! Now, tell us more about the show!

**Austin:** Yeah, Lex, what part did you get?

**Alex:** Oh, I…didn’t get cast.

_Ally rubs Alex’s arm sympathetically._

**Alex:** But it’s okay! I’m still glad I put myself out there, and I’m really excited you got the leading role, Aves.

**Ava:** Aw, thanks, Lex.

_The siblings hug._

**Alex:** I’m also glad you won’t be sharing any scenes with Katy.

_Ava turns beet red._

**Austin:** Wait, who’s Katy?

**Trish:** Yeah, do we not like her or something?

**Alex:** Oh, no, we like her. Ava really, really likes her. Don’t you, Ava?

**Ava:** _[drawn out, a mix between embarrassed and annoyed]_ Alex!

**Ally:** Aw, our little girl has her first crush!

**Ava:** How do you know it’s my first crush?

**Ally:** Ave, you thought everyone in your class had cooties until the eighth grade.

**Ava:** Okay, she’s my first crush.

**Austin:** Well hey, maybe you guys can get to know each other during rehearsals!

**Ava:** Nah, I doubt it. She’s playing Rosaline, so we don’t even have any scenes together.

**Trish:** Hey, you never know!

**Ava:** I guess so. Whatever happens, I’m just glad I got the part!

**Austin:** We’re so proud of both of you!

**Ally:** _[tossing her arms around Ava and Alex]_ Our little superstars!

**Trish:** I say we go out to dinner tonight to celebrate, on me!

**Ally:** Aw, really?

**Alex:** Let’s go!

_The group exits together, with Ally and Trish following behind._

**Trish:** Remind me, which places do kids eat free again?

_Ally laughs before catching up with the others, walking hand in hand with Austin._


	2. Robots and Rehearsals

_Alex sits to the side of the auditorium, doing homework, while the cast of Romeo and Juliet mingles around him. Ms. Starr approaches him._

**Kira:** Hey, Alex. Are you doing okay?

**Alex:** Oh, yeah. I’m just waiting for Ava so we can walk home together.

**Kira:** Well, you know I don’t mind you staying here. But I thought you might be interested in this.

_She hands him a flyer, which he reads over._

**Kira:** Mrs. Cole is starting a Robotics club next week, and they meet on the same days we have rehearsals.

**Alex:** Really? Thanks, Ms. Starr. I’ll definitely think about it.

**Kira:** _[with a wink]_ Stay out of trouble over here, alright?

_Across the room, Ava and Katy are talking._

**Katy:** Yeah, so almost everyone on my dad’s side is named after a city in Texas. My grandma’s name is Abilene, my uncle’s name is Denton, and my dad’s name is –

**Kira:** Katy? Can you read as Benvolio in the next scene? Mark is still running late.

**Katy:** Sure, no problem.

**Kira:** And Ava, your costumes are almost done. Can I have you go try them on so we can do the last couple alterations?

**Ava:** Okay.

**Ava:** _[to Katy]_ I’ll talk to you later?

**Katy:** Yeah!

_As they go their separate ways, Alex approaches Ava._

**Alex:** Well, look who’s getting on like a house on fire.

**Ava:** _[smiling]_ She is so cool. And we actually have a lot in common, too!

**Alex:** Oh, really? Like what?

**Ava:** Umm…our dads are both named after a city in Texas.

_Alex rolls his eyes, amused, before going back to his homework._

_***_

_One week later, Alex is in a new classroom for the first Robotics Club meeting._

**Mrs. Cole:** Alright, everyone, I’m going to have you group up for our first Robotics project. Get together with at least one other person.

_Alex is overwhelmed by the flurry of students roaming around and forming groups. Finally, he notices someone sitting by themselves in the corner of the room and approaches them._

**Alex:** Hey! Wanna be partners?

**River:** _[relieved]_ Sure. I’m River.

**Alex:** I’m Alex. Nice pronoun button!

_River looks down at their jacket, which has a ‘they/them’ button pinned on it._

**River:** Thanks! Wait, is that the new edition of the Electric Avenger?

**Alex:** Yeah! Only my favorite comic superhero ever.

**River:** Mine too!

**Alex:** I think we’re going to get along just fine.

_The two new friends smile at each other while Mrs. Cole passes out the assignment instructions._

_***_

_A few days later, Alex and River are at the music factory working on their project. Austin and Ally walk downstairs._

**Ally:** Hey, guys! How’s the project going?

**Alex:** It’s going great! Here’s what we’ve come up with so far.

_He hands a schematic to his parents, who look it over._

**Austin:** This is so cool! You two are doing a great job.

**River:** Thanks! I came up with the blinking lights part.

**Austin:** You know, Uncle Dez is coming down to visit in a few days. I’m sure he could help you build it!

**Alex:** Perfect!

**River:** Wait, your uncle is Dez Wade?!

_Alex nods._

**River:** That’s awesome! He’s my favorite director!

**Ally:** He’s our favorite, too. Helped us with quite a few music videos back in the day.

**River:** Music videos? What for?

**Ally:**...For our music careers?

**Austin:** Yeah, you know! Austin Moon, Ally Dawson-Moon?

**River:** _[shaking their head]_ Never heard of you.

_Austin and Ally share a strange look as River’s phone lights up._

**River:** Oh, my mom’s here.

_River’s mother, Brooke, walks into the music factory._

**Brooke:** Hey, sweetie! Ready to go?

**Ally:** Brooke?!

**Austin:** You’re River’s mom?

**Brooke:** Is there a problem?

**Brooke:** _[bitterly]_ Austin. Ally.

**Austin:** _[awkwardly backing away with Ally]_ Not at all. See you later, River.

**River:** Bye! See you tomorrow, Alex.

**Alex:** Bye!

_River and Brooke leave, and Alex turns to his parents._

**Alex:** _[confused]_ What was that all about?

_Austin and Ally look at each other in a panic._

**Ally:** Uh…we’ll tell you when you’re older.

***

_The next day, Alex and River stop by the auditorium after Robotics Club. The rehearsal is descending into chaos._

**Alex:** What’s going on?

**Katy:** Our assistant stage manager has to get her wisdom teeth taken out, so she’s going to be out of commission for the rest of the show’s run.

**River:** That’s awful!

**Ava:** And if that isn’t enough, the lights aren’t working right. Our electrician has no idea what he’s doing.

**River:** Well, what’s the problem? I can take a look at it.

**Katy:** That would be great. Come with me, Ms. Starr can probably explain it better.

_Katy and River walk off to find Kira._

**Ava:** Alex, do you think you could help the stage manager? Just until the end of today’s rehearsal?

**Alex:** Yeah, where are they?

**Ava:** Right over there.

**Alex:** Got it!

_Alex and River get to work, slowly helping the rehearsal run more smoothly._

_***_

_Austin and Ally are in the music factory with Dez and Carrie._

**Austin:** I’m so glad you guys were able to come down!

**Ally:** The kids are going to be so excited!

**Carrie:** Well, we couldn’t miss Ava’s big debut!

**Dez:** And you said Alex wanted help with his robotics project?

**Austin:** Yeah, and you’ll never believe who his partner is. It’s Bro-

_Ava and Alex enter._

**Ava:** Uncle Dez, Aunt Carrie!

_Dez, Carrie, Ava, and Alex all hug._

**Carrie:** It’s so good to see you!

**Ally:** How did school go?

**Alex:** It was great! I’m going to work on the show as an assistant stage manager, and River is in charge of the lighting!

**Ally:** That’s amazing!

**Ava:** And that’s not even the best part! Ms. Starr said if things go well, Alex could be the lead manager for next year’s show, since the current one is a senior.

**Austin:** Wow! Buddy, that’s so awesome! I’m so proud of you.

**Dez:** Does this mean you won’t need my help with that robotics thing anymore?

**Alex:** No, but I could use all the help I can get with stage and prop designs.

**Dez:** I’ve got you covered!

_Dez and Alex start walking towards the practice room together._

**Dez:** Now, I’m thinking a three-story arcade, a football field, and ten-foot Zalien crystals.

**Alex:** Cool!

_As the practice room door closes, Ally looks at the others._

**Ally:** For 14th century Italy?

_Ally, Austin, Ava, and Carrie look among themselves before collectively shrugging._


	3. Anniversaries and Understudies

_Open at the music factory. Austin follows Ally out of the storage room while Ava and Alex watch from the front._

**Austin:** You really don’t know what’s happening next week?

**Ally:** No? It’s not either of our birthdays…

**Austin:** Nope.

**Ally:** And it’s not either of the kid’s birthdays.

**Ava/Alex:** Nuh-uh.

**Ally:** Then I’m stumped! But I told Trish I’d meet her for lunch, so…

_She kisses Austin on the cheek._

**Ally:** I’ll see you guys later.

**Ava:** Bye, Mom.

**Ally:** Bye!

_Austin watches her as she leaves._

**Alex:** What’s going on, Dad?

**Austin:** _[with a sigh]_ It’s your mom and I’s wedding anniversary next week, but it doesn’t seem like she even remembered.

**Ava:** Are you sure? Mom’s not the type to forget things.

**Alex:** Yeah, she writes all our important dates on the whiteboard in the kitchen…

**Ava:** And her planner…

**Alex:** And the giant calendar in her office…

**Austin:** But that’s what I mean! If she hasn’t forgotten, why didn’t she say anything?

**Ava:** Maybe she has a surprise for you that she doesn’t want to tell you about yet.

**Alex:** I don’t know, Mom’s not that good at keeping secrets.

**Austin:** I guess I’ll have to wait and see. But I want it to be really special, I have something pretty big planned.

**Ava:** What do you have planned?

_Austin looks around conspiratorially._

**Austin:** If I tell you guys, you have to promise not to tell your mom.

**Ava:** Okay!

**Alex:** We promise!

_Austin pulls a ring out of his pocket and shows it to the kids._

**Austin:** I’m gonna ask her to marry me again, so we can renew our vows.

_Ava and Alex look at each other excitedly._

_*Theme song interlude*_

_The next scene opens at Romeo and Juliet rehearsals. Ava is practicing the final scene with the actor playing Romeo while Ms. Starr and the cast observe._

**Ava:** _[as Juliet]_ Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end. O churl, drunk all, and left no friendly drop to help me after?

_She stammers, pulling a blank._

**Ava:** Um, line?

**Kira:** “I will kiss thy lips.”

**Ava:** Right, kiss. Does it have to be a kiss? Couldn’t it be like…a friendly handshake?

_Ms. Starr laughs to herself._

**Kira:** I think that’s enough for today. I’ll see you all tomorrow.

_As the students start to leave, Ms. Starr pulls Ava aside._

**Kira:** Ava, are you doing okay?

**Ava:** _[trying, and failing, to be nonchalant]_ Yeah! Why wouldn’t I be okay?

**Kira:** We’re supposed to be off-book by the end of the week, do you think you’ll be able to do that?

**Ava:** I will, I promise. I just need a little more time to practice on my own.

**Kira:** As long as you’re sure. Let me know if you need anything, alright?

**Ava:** Alright.

_Ms. Starr pats her shoulder as she leaves. As Ava exits the auditorium, Katy is waiting for her outside._

**Katy:** Ava!

**Ava:** Oh, hey, Katy. What’s up?

**Katy:** I don’t mean to be nosy, but I saw what happened during rehearsal.

**Ava:** _[embarrassed]_ Right. That.

**Katy:** Hey, it’s no big deal. Juliet’s a big part, but I’m sure you’ll get the lines down eventually.

**Ava:** Thanks, Katy. That means a lot.

**Katy:** I was also wondering…if you weren’t busy tomorrow, would you maybe want to go to the frozen yogurt place after school? We could go over your lines together.

**Ava:** Really? T-that’d be awesome!

**Katy:** Great! Meet me here after seventh period?

**Ava:** O-okay!

_As Katy walks away, Ava pumps her fist triumphantly._

_***_

_Ally is alone in the practice room, an explosion of crafting supplies surrounding her. A knock at the door sends her into a panic, and she starts to cover the project with a blanket._

**Ally:** I’ll be right there, Austin!

**Alex:** It’s just me, Mom.

_Ally breathes a sigh of relief as she opens the door slightly, allowing Alex to slip in._

**Alex:** What’s all this?

**Ally:** I’m making a scrapbook for your dad for our anniversary. Take a look!

_She pulls off the blanket to reveal several intricately detailed scrapbook pages with nostalgic photographs of her and Austin. Alex picks up the book of finished pages and flips through them._

**Alex:** Wow, Mom, you did all of this? It’s amazing! Dad’s gonna love it.

**Ally:** I hope so. I feel bad, because he seems so excited about our anniversary this year. But I know if I let on, I’ll spoil the whole thing.

**Alex:** I think it’ll be worth the wait. Besides, there’s only a few more days to go.

**Ally:** Yeah, and still a lot of pages left for me to do.

**Alex:** Can I help at all?

**Ally:** That would be great! Do you think you and Ava could send me some pictures that you have on your phones? I have a lot of photos from when you guys were little, but not too many recent ones.

**Alex:** Sure, I’ll ask her when she gets back from her study session with Katy.

**Ally:** Thanks, sweetie. And remember, no telling your dad!

**Alex:** _[with a smile]_ I promise.

_Ally nods, satisfied, before turning back to her work. Alex leaves, shutting the door behind him._

***

_Katy and Ava sit together at the frozen yogurt place, two scripts and several deserts sitting on the table in front of them._

**Katy:** _[reading as Romeo]_ O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do. They pray; grant thou, lest faith turn to despair.

**Ava:** _[reading as Juliet]_ Saints do not move, though grant for prayers’ sake.

**Katy:** _[as Romeo]_ Then move not, while my prayer’s effect I take.

_Their eyes meet, and Ava blushes. They move slightly closer, and Katy takes Ava’s hand and kisses the top of it with a playful grin._

**Katy:** That was perfect!

**Ava:** _[flustered]_ Y-yeah. Really good.

**Katy:** I definitely think you’re ready for opening night next week.

**Ava:** I think so, too. But are you sure you’re okay with ensemble? You’re really talented, you could totally handle a bigger part.

**Katy:** Aw, thanks Ava! But really, I’m fine. I’m just excited to be in the show at all.

**Ava:** You’re sure?

**Katy:** Positive. Now, what scene did you want to do next?

_They go back to practicing as the scene fades out._

_***_

_At the music factory, Austin paces anxiously in a suit. He’s in front of a balloon arch with rose petals scattered around him. Ava sits off to the side on one of the couches._

**Austin:** You’re sure she’s coming?

**Ava:** I’m sure, Alex told me he’s leading her here right now.

**Austin:** I haven’t been this anxious since your mom and I first started dating.

**Ava:** She’s gonna be thrilled, Dad. Trust me. Oh, here they come!

_Austin takes a shaky breath as Alex enters, pulling Ally by the hand. She’s wearing a fancy dress._

**Alex:** Come on, Mom!

**Ally:** I’m coming, I’m coming!

_She pauses as she notices Austin, her jaw dropping slightly._

**Ally:** What’s all this?

_She meets Austin at the balloon arch._

**Austin:** Happy anniversary, baby.

_Ally smiles from ear-to-ear._

**Ally:** Happy anniversary.

_He pulls her into a hug._

**Austin:** So, you didn’t forget?

**Ally:** Of course not!

**Ava/Alex:** Told you.

_Austin and Ally laugh before turning back to each other._

**Austin:** So, there’s…something I want to ask you.

_He squeezes her hand before getting down on one knee and pulling out a ring._

**Austin:** Ally Dawson-Moon, will you do me the honor of marrying me…again?

**Ally:** Yes!

_She pulls him up as they kiss, causing her foot to ‘pop’. Ava and Alex smile at each other._

**Austin:** Thanks for all your help, guys.

**Alex:** _[with a jokingly dismissive wave]_ All in a day’s work.

_Austin and the kids chuckle as Ally tilts her head._

**Ally:** Wait, they helped you with this? They helped me with your present, too.

**Ava:** You have no idea how hard it was to keep this a secret from both of you.

_Alex nods in agreement while Ally wraps her arm fondly around Ava’s shoulder._

**Ally:** Do you guys want to go grab it for him? It should still be in the practice room.

**Alex:** Okay!

_Ava and Alex run upstairs together while Austin and Ally sit on the couch, cuddling up to each other._

**Austin:** I love you so much.

**Ally:** I love you too.

_She brings her hand to his cheek as they kiss._


	4. Opening Nights and Standing Ovations

_Two days before opening night, Katy and Ava rush belatedly into the auditorium for rehearsals._

**Ava:** We’re so sorry, Ms. Starr!

**Katy:** Our last class ran late.

**Kira:** It’s okay, girls. But I’m glad that you’re here now, because I have some bad news.

**Katy:** What happened?

**Kira:** Our Romeo quit, and none of our understudies know the part.

**Katy:** Oh no!

**Ava:** What’re we gonna do?

**Kira:** That’s what I’m trying to figure out. The show will go on, I promise. I just…don’t know how.

_The girls look dejected, until Katy’s face lights up._

**Katy:** Wait, Ms. Starr. Do you mind if…I play the part of Romeo?

**Kira:** I wouldn’t mind at all, but…are you sure, Katy? It’s a big role to take on at such a short notice.

**Katy:** I’m sure. I’ve been helping Ava with her lines, so I’ve already got a good feel for the character.

**Kira:** Okay, I guess it’s settled then! Katy, you stick with me so I can help you get ready for the dress rehearsal tomorrow. Ava, I want you to do a run through of all your scenes with the nurse, okay?

**Ava:** Got it!

_She turns to Katy before she leaves with Ms. Starr._

**Ava:** I can’t believe that just happened!

**Katy:** Hey, the show must go on, right? I guess I’ll be seeing you later.

_She exits with a wink, leaving Ava flustered._

**Ava:** I…yeah!

_Alex sneaks up behind her._

**Alex:** A rose by any other name would smell just as sweet…

_Ava pushes him jokingly._

**Ava:** Oh, stop it.

_[Theme song interlude]_

**Kira:** Great work today, everyone! Make sure you’re ready for the dress rehearsal tomorrow!

_Ava, Alex, River, and Katy all head out together._

**River:** Congrats on the new part, Katy! I’m sure you’re gonna do great.

**Katy:** Thanks, River! How’s all the behind the scenes stuff going?

**River:** Oh, it’s a piece of cake! But I love it, I can’t believe I didn’t join theatre sooner.

**Ava:** What about you, Alex? How’s the stage manager life treating you?

**Alex:** It’s a lot to take in, honestly. But I’m learning a lot, and it doesn’t even feel like work.

**River:** And I think the head stage manager is grateful to have an excuse to slack off again.

**Alex:** He _is_ trusting me with a lot more stuff now…

**Ava:** Only because you clearly know what you’re doing! I’ve seen how hard you’re working, and I think you’re doing great.

**Alex:** _[smiling]_ Thanks, Aves.

**Katy:** Well, I’d better get going. I’ve got a lot of practicing to do tonight. I’ll see you all tomorrow?

**River:** Yup!

**Ava:** See you later.

**Alex:** Break a leg!

_Katy walks off with a smile as the others wave._

**River:** I should head home too. But Alex, you said I can meet your Uncle Dez soon right?

**Alex:** Yeah, he’s coming to opening night!

**River:** Awesome! I can’t wait. Later, guys!

**Alex:** Later!

**Ava:** Bye.

_As River leaves, Alex turns to Ava._

**Alex:** Something up?

**Ava:** Oh, just…nervous, I guess.

**Alex:** About the whole Katy as Romeo thing?

_Ava nods._

**Alex:** Don’t be, Aves! She clearly likes you, and you guys are going to put on an amazing show together.

**Ava:** Thanks. I just can’t stop worrying that somehow…I’ll mess everything up. That I’ll ruin the show, or make Ms. Starr disappointed, or that Katy’s gonna hate me...

**Alex:** I know what’ll snap you out of it.

**Ava:** What?

**Alex:** For a minute there, you were starting to sound like me. And I thought I was supposed to be the designated worry wart of the family.

_Ava laughs despite herself._

**Ava:** Thanks, Lex. I needed that.

_That night, Ava sits by herself in the practice room reading through her script. There’s a soft knock at the door._

**Ava:** _[not looking up from her book]_ Come in.

_Ally enters, followed by Austin._

**Ally:** Hey, sweetie. Alex told us what happened with the show.

**Austin:** We just wanted to check in and make sure you were okay.

_They sit across from her as Ava closes her script and shifts in her seat._

**Ava:** I’m fine, I promise. Just a little nervous.

**Austin:** Hey, that’s totally understandable.

**Ally:** I mean, your first kiss is coming up soon, that’s a huge deal! Have you talked to Katy about how you want to go about it?

**Ava:** Not really…I guess I probably should, huh?

**Ally:** It’s all up to you.

**Austin:** But it might make things a little less awkward if you both know what to expect.

**Ava:** _[musing]_ You’re right. Hey, what were your guys’ first kisses like?

**Ally:** _[smiling fondly]_ Well, mine was with your Dad. We had just finished performing a duet together onstage. What was yours, Austin? I don’t think you ever told me.

**Austin:** What do you mean? I had my first kiss that night too.

**Ally:** Aw, really? I never knew.

**Ava:** Thanks for coming to check on me, guys. I think I’m ready for the dress rehearsal tomorrow.

_Ally reaches over to squeeze her hand._

**Ally:** We know you are.

**Austin:** And we’ll be right there in the audience, cheering you on. We’ll even bring a huge “Team Ava” sign.

**Ava:** Please don’t.

_They all laugh as they come in for a group hug._

_The next day, Katy approaches Ava in the auditorium just before the dress rehearsal, wearing her Romeo costume._

**Katy:** Hey, can you come with me for a sec?

**Ava:** Sure – oh!

_Katy takes her by the hand and leads her out of the auditorium into an empty classroom, where she sits on top of one of the desks._

**Katy:** I think you should kiss me.

**Ava:** W-what?

**Katy:** Sorry, that came out kind of strong. I just think…for the first time, we should kiss in private. Rather than trying to figure it out onstage with everyone watching.

**Ava:** [shakily] Okay.

_Katy places a gentle hand on Ava’s cheek and runs her fingers through her hair. Ava gets lost in her eyes until they flutter shut, with their lips softly touching. They break apart with shy smiles._

**Katy:** Perfect.

_They stay for a moment in comfortable silence._

**Ava:** We should…probably go back.

**Katy:** Okay.

_As they turn to leave, Katy turns back around and pecks Ava on the lips again._

**Katy:** Once more for good luck!

_She floats off and Ava watches with a giddy smile._

_Back in the auditorium, Ms. Starr turns to Katy and Ava as they enter._

**Kira:** There you are, girls! I was wondering. Hurry backstage so we can get started.

_As they head backstage, Ms. Starr takes a seat in the audience next to Alex, who holds a clipboard._

**Kira:** Lights!

_River gives a thumbs-up from the electrical booth and turns on the stage lights._

**Kira:** And curtain!

_The curtain rises and the actor playing the Narrator steps out._

**Narrator:** Two households, both alike in dignity…

_The scene changes to opening night of Romeo and Juliet. Austin, Ally, Dez, Carrie, Trish, and Chuck step into the entryway of the school auditorium, which is decorated with fairy lights and photos of the cast._

**Austin:** Wow, Kira really went all out!

**Ally:** Yeah, this place looks amazing!  
  


**Trish:** We’re gonna go find our seats. You guys coming with?

**Ally:** That’s okay. Austin and I wanted to say hello to some of the other kids’ parents.

**Trish:** Okay!

_Trish and Chuck walk into the auditorium. Dez and Carrie go to follow, but they’re stopped by River as they come flying out of the stage door._

**River:** _[breathing heavily]_ Alex told me you were here! Are you Dez Wade?

**Dez:** That’s me! You must be the River we’ve heard so much about.

_Carrie’s eyes go wide._

**Carrie:** All this time I thought he was friends with an actual body of water.

**Dez:** I’ll explain it to you later, babe. See you after the show, River?

**River:** Okay!

_Dez opens his arms and hugs River before they run back towards the stage door. They meet Austin and Ally’s eyes with an elated grin, and Austin gives them an amused thumbs-up._

**Kira:** Austin, Ally, I’m so glad you could make it!

_She hugs both of them briefly._

**Ally:** We wouldn’t miss Ava’s big night for anything!

**Austin:** Or Alex’s. You should hear him talking about this show, he’s been having a blast!

**Kira:** Well, so am I. This is a great group of kids, and Alex has been a huge help.

_A blonde woman sneaks up and hugs Kira from behind, sneaking a kiss on her cheek._

**Cassidy:** Hi, baby!

**Kira:** Oh, hey, you! Guys, this is my wife, Cassidy.

**Austin:** Cassidy, from the Melody Diner?

**Cassidy:** The very same! How’ve you been, blondie?

**Austin:** I’ve been great! It’s good to see you again, but…how did this happen, exactly?

**Kira:** Oh, so I moved out to California to go to college. I went to this music festival one night, where Cass and her band were performing.

**Cassidy:** I got her backstage passes, and the rest is history.

**Austin:** Aw, that’s awesome!

**Ally:** Good for you guys!

_Another man comes up and intervenes in the conversation._

**Dallas:** Excuse me, are you Ms. Starr?

_Kira reaches out to shake his hand._

**Kira:** That’s me! And you must be…

**Dallas:** I’m Dallas, Katy’s dad.

**Ally:** Wait, Dallas?!

**Dallas:** Ally?! Is that you?

**Ally:** It’s me! Wow, you look incredible!

**Dallas:** So do you! I can’t believe how long it’s been.

**Ally:** Me either! I’m sure you remember Austin.

_Austin and Dallas shake hands._

**Dallas:** Of course. Great to see you, man! I gotta say, I’m surprised the two of you ended up together.

_Cassidy nods in agreement, but Kira interjects._

**Kira:** _[jokingly]_ I’m not.

_The group laughs._

**Kira:** Well, I better go and make sure everyone’s ready. But you guys enjoy the show!

_Mumbles of thanks and good-byes persist as the group breaks apart. Soon, Austin and Ally are the only ones left. Austin offers his arm to Ally as she snuggles up to his side, and they walk into the auditorium together._


End file.
